Berantem
by renzhou
Summary: Ketika hubungan persahabatan mereka dilandai oleh sebuah pertengkaran, semuanya menjadi sangatlah berbeda. / "—makanya, pake otakmu sedikit kek, Natsu!"


Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

**.**

_WARNING:__ typos, abal, etc_

_Berantem © Renzhou_

_**.**_

_Chapter 1_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Ketika Natsu, Lucy, dan Happy sudah selesai dari misi mereka, seharusnya mereka merasa senang karena kini sudah mendapatkan banyak jawel—hasil dari menyelesaikan misi dengan sukses, tapi siapa sangka mereka semua kini sedang berada dalam keadaan _bad mood_, terutama untuk Lucy.

"Geez! Ini semua salahmu, Natsu." ucap Lucy dengan nada sedikit membentak.

"Aku merasa tak punya salah denganmu." balas Natsu dengan santai.

"Jelas-jelas ini semua salahmu, bodoh." balas Lucy lagi sedikit kesal.

"Kutanya, memangnya apa salahku?!" Natsu—si bocah naga berambut pink ini yang padahal tahu inti permasalahannya kini malah menanyakan apa kesalahannya, seolah-olah ia tak tahu apa yang telah terjadi. Itu hal yang membuat Lucy sangat kesal dan ingin memukulnya.

"Gara-gara kamu menghancurkan sebagian rumah di kota kita harus ganti rugi lagi! Dan lagi semua uang yang dari misi itu malah untuk mengganti kerusakan yang disebabkan olehmu! Seharusnya uang itu untuk bayar sewa apartemen ku, kan." bentak Lucy. "Kan' jadi percuma saja kalo kita kerja dan pada akhirnya uang itu malah untuk mengganti kerugian kepada warga yang ada disana! Pake otakmu sedikit kek, Natsu!" **GLEK!**. Kalimat Lucy yang panjang bin lebar itu benar-benar nusuk kedalam hati Natsu, terutama kalimat terakhirnya itu.

Natsu tak sanggup lagi membalas omongan Lucy. Ternyata ketika Lucy sedang marah ia 10kali lebih seram dibandingkan dengan Erza yang melawan 100 monster sendirian ketika di _Daimatou Enbu _dulu, pikirnya. Natsu pun mencoba untuk membela dirinya.

"Itu'kan hanya kecelakaan kecil, tak usah marah-marah begitu Luce, kayak nenek tua aja kau ini."

Mendengar hal itu Lucy semakin kesal dengan sikap Natsu saat ini. "Kalo itu hanya kecelakaan kecil..kenapa kita harus memberikan semua uang kita untuk ganti rugi.. Apa lima rumah yang kau hancurkan itu hanya kecelakaan kecil? Hey, Natsu, jawab aku."

"Bodo amat ah! Aku tak peduli lagi. Kalo kamu memang tak suka satu team denganku seharusnya kau bilang dari dulu, cih." jawab Natsu.

_'Grrr! Bikin tambah naik darah aja!'_ batin Lucy. "Yasudah kalo itu maumu, jangan pernah minta makan apalagi tidur dikamarku lagi! Dasar orang yang tak tahu berterimakasih, sudah bagus aku pernah mengizikan kalian tidur dikamarku, tapi ini balasan yang aku dapatkan dari kalian? Huh."

"Ya udah, aku juga tak mau lagi mengunjungi apalagi tidur di rumah Lucy si nenek galak!"

"A-apa katamu?!" pipi Lucy tiba-tiba memerah malu—bukan tersipu akibat Natsu memanggilnya 'nenek galak'.

"Kubilang, Lucy si nenek galak. Pantas saja selama ini kau tak pernah dapat pacar, karena sifatmu yang galak itu makanya cowok tak berani dekat-dekat denganmu."

Lucy pun memukul-mukul kepala Natsu, lalu Natsu berlari agar tak digebukin Lucy.

"Huh.. Mereka benar-benar seperti anak kecil sekarang, aku yakin beberapa hari lagi mereka pasti akan baikan." gumam Happy pelan yang kini sedang menontoni perkelahian kecil antara Lucy dan Natsu.

* * *

Team Natsu—tanpa Erza dan Gray tentunya kini sudah pulang seusai dari misi mereka yang melelahkan dan tentu saja mereka sudah kembali lagi ke guild, tapi sikap mereka yang agak aneh saat ini membuat orang bertanya-tanya dan penasaran.

"_Tadaima_..." Natsu & Happy mengucapkan salam dengan lesu, tak seperti biasanya. Biasanya seusai pulang dari misi mereka merusakan pintu guild dan lalu terjadi kekacauan setelah itu, tapi hari ini tidak, membuat orang-orang didalam guild penasaran.

Mira yang sedang mengelap gelas _bir_ menyambut mereka dengan hangat dan bertanya. "_Okaeri_, Natsu, Happy. Ada apa? Sepertinya hari ini kalian lesu sekali, tak seperti biasanya yang selalu bersemangat."

"Huh.. Tak apa." Natsu menghela nafas. "Mira, aku pesan jus jeruk satu ya."

"Baiklah, Natsu. Akan segera kubuatkan. Happy mau pesan juga?" tanya Mira sebelum pergi. "Tak usah, aku belum lapar atau haus." jawab kuc—atau mungkin yang lebih tepat disebut _exceed_ berwarna biru ini. "Oke, kalau mau pesan panggil aku ya." Happy membalas dengan sebuah anggukan dan disertai senyuman, Mira pun langsung menuju dapur untuk membuat minuman yang di pesan Natsu.

Natsu diam tanpa kata, membuat Happy—sahabatnya ini agak sedikit khawatir. Sesekali ia melirik kearah Lucy yang sedang ngobrol dengan Erza. "Ada apa Natsu?" tanya _exceed_ berwarna biru ini. "Tak apa." jawabnya singkat.

"Oy, Natsu!" seru Gray—rival abadi Natsu. "Huh?" jawab Natsu lemas. "Ayo kita lanjutkan pertarungan kita yang kemarin!" tantang si penyihir es ini. "Maaf, aku sedang tak berselera. Kau yang menang, deh." kata Natsu.

Gray _sweatdrop_. _'Natsu lagi galau ya...'_ batinnya, iapun segera meninggalkan Natsu bersama Happy, dan lalu ikut bergabung dengan Gajeel dan yang lain yang sedang membuat keributan.

* * *

_Sementara itu ditempat Lucy.._

"Aku pulaang, Erzaa~" sapa Lucy senang pada sang Titania yang sedang melahap cake strawberry nya. Erza yang ingin membalas sapaan temannya pun menghentikan aktivitasnya sebentar.

Erza yang menyadari ada sesuatu yang janggal antara kedua temannya, yaitu Natsu dan Lucy akhirnya bertanya apa yang sedang terjadi. "Kau dan Natsu kenapa? Kelihatannya ada yang aneh, tak seperti biasanya. Biasanya kalian akrab banget."

Lucy duduk disamping Erza. "Yah.. Habis Natsu yang salah, gara-gara dia menghancurkan rumah warga sewaktu misi dan akhirnya uang imbalannya habis hanya untuk mengganti kerugian, uang itu seharusnya kan untuk bayar uang sewa apartemenku." sepertinya Lucy memang benar-benar membutuhkan teman curhat sekarang ini.

"Sabar ya Lucy, aku tahu perasaanmu bagaimana, aku juga pernah punya kejadian seperti itu bersama Natsu."

"**EH?! KAU JUGA PERNAH ERZA?!**" teriak Lucy kaget, yang membuat orang-orang di guild—termasuk Natsu dan Happy tentunya melihat kearah tempat duduk Lucy dan Erza berada. "A-ah, m-maaf aku bikin kalian kaget..." ia mencoba mencairkan suasana dan seperti harapannya, suasana di guild menjadi berisik lagi, mereka menganggap teriakan Lucy yang lebih berisik dari mereka hanya dianggap seperti angin lewat.

"Terus, terus gimana?" Lucy penasaraan. _'Kira-kira sikap dia waktu itu ngeselin seperti kejadian ku tidak yah..'_ batin Lucy, yang tentu saja tak akan ia ucapkan kepada Erza.

"Waktu itu aku berencana mengambil misi untuk membayar uang sewa ku untuk 5 bulan. 5 bulan itu untuk 5 kamar"

"Ehh..bayaranmu nunggak?"

"Bukan nunggak, tapi supaya bulan depannya aku tak usah bayar."

"Oh begitu, cerdas juga pikiranmu. Lalu setelah itu?"

"Aku yang berencana untuk ngambil misi kelas S sendirian dengan jumlah imbalan yang besar, tiba-tiba muncul Natsu dan Happy. Tentu saja aku menolak tawaran mereka yang ingin ikut denganku." cerita Erza, Lucy menunjukkan wajah yang makin ingin tahu. "Begitu aku sampai di hotel, siapa sangka Natsu dan Happy bersembunyi didalam salah satu koperku. Wujud mereka saat itu hampir seperti zombie, tasku penuh dengan muntahnya Natsu akibat dari mabuk kendaraannya dan lagi Happy hampir mati karena tak mendapatkan udara."

Lucy yang mendengar itu langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak, siapa sangka Natsu dan Happy sampai senekat itu supaya bisa ambil misi kelas S bareng Erza? Ia bisa membayangkan wajah Natsu yang terkena muntahnya sendiri.

"Hahaha.. maaf, maaf, Erza. Ceritanya sangat lucu aku sampai tak bisa berhenti tertawa, bwahahah." Lucy mengelap airmata nya yang keluar akibat terlalu banyak tertawa.

"Lalu esoknya aku, Natsu, dan Happy pergi menjalankan misi itu. Aku lupa memberitahu Natsu bahwa misi yang akan kulakukan akan berada diatas kapal bajak laut, akhirnya ia mabuk kendaraan disitu yang membuatku tambah sulit. Akhirnya aku membatalkan misi itu dan segera membawa Natsu pulang. Aku benar-benar kesal karena ia menganggu pekerjaanku." dengan itu Erza mengakhiri ceritanya. Setelah itu Lucy bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi dengan Natsu dan Happy saat itu.

* * *

"Haah.. Cerita Erza benar-benar lucu." ungkap Lucy ketika dalam perjalanan pulang ke apartemennya. "Ternyata ngobrol sama Erza bisa sedikit meringankan bebanku."

"Pu..puuun.." balas Plue—yang tentu saja tak ada yang mengerti apa yang ia katakan.

"Eh? Iya juga ya, kau tak tahu apa yang tadi Erza ceritakan. Nanti kuceritakan ya." kata Lucy asal, walaupun ia tak mengerti apa yang diucapkan oleh Plue.

"Pun, pun.." jawab Plue lagi.

_Lucy's apartment_

Lucy dan Plue sampai di apartemen Lucy. Namun...

"LUCY!" ucap si nenek tua—pemilik apartemen itu dengan galak. "BESOK KAU HARUS MEMBAYAR UANG SEWA BULAN INI DAN BULAN KEMARIN!"

Lucy masih terdiam, otaknya tak dapat mencerna perkataan si pemilik apartemen itu.

"Kalau tidak, kau tidak boleh tidur disini. INGAT ITU." lanjutnya, lalu ia meninggalkan Lucy yang masih terdiam bersama Plue.

"**A-A-APAAAAAAAAAAAA?!**" teriak Lucy shock.

* * *

**RnR please?**

Selamat malam! Ini fanfic pertama buatanku di fandom ini, mungkin ada yg blom tau aku ini siapa.

Dulu username ku _Near1001_, mungkin ada yang mengingat aku? XD aku dulu cuman jadi readers di fandom ini, tapi sekarang bikin akun baru lagi karena yg itu udah lupa passwordnya apa. (_ _") haha jadi curhat =w=

Salam kenal ya! Tolong beri kritik maupun saran yang membangun dan bermutu kepada ku, jagan asal komentar aja. Biar aku tambah semangat! XD


End file.
